The present invention relates to a pressure printing apparatus using a stencil sheet.
A pressure printing apparatus using a plate-like stencil sheet has been described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei. 5-330223. The pressure printing apparatus has a printing sheet table inclined vertically and having an adhesive upper surface. A stencil sheet support member on which a stencil sheet is to be mounted is disposed above the printing sheet table so as to be opposite to the printing sheet table. The printing sheet table can be moved up and down relative to the stencil sheet support member. The printing sheet table has a releasing means. The releasing means can project upward from the upper surface on which a printing sheet is stuck to thereby release the printing sheet from the printing sheet table.
When a printing sheet is fed from the upper edge side of the printing sheet table to the upper surface thereof, the printing sheet table moves toward the stencil sheet support member. The printing sheet is pressed against a stencil sheet so that the stencil printing is performed. After printing, the printing sheet table is separated from the stencil sheet support member and the printing sheet subjected to printing is separated from the stencil sheet in a state that the printing sheet is stuck to an adhesive portion of the printing sheet table. When the printing sheet table goes back to a stand-by position, the releasing means projects upward from the upper surface of the printing sheet table so that the printing sheet is released from the adhesive upper surface of the printing sheet table. The printing sheet released from the printing sheet table is slid down on the upper surface of the releasing means by its own weight and ejected from an outlet provided below the printing sheet table.
In the aforementioned pressure printing apparatus, it is required to provide a releasing means which can make frequent appearances on the upper surface of the printing sheet table so that not only a printing sheet stuck to the adhesive portion of the printing sheet table can be separated after printing but also the printing sheet thus separated can be slid down on the printing sheet table. The mechanism for achieving such functions is so complex as to make it difficult to attain reduction in size and weight of the aforementioned pressure printing apparatus.